Double Crossers
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: AU.  Three people are working against Voldemort, and Dumbledore, in order to stop the Dark Lord.  Contains an OC of mine.  Revised fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Double Crossers

Summary: AU. Three people are working against Voldemort, and Dumbledore, in order to stop the Dark Lord. Contains an OC of mine. Revised fic.

**Notes: I was reading through some of my older fics and I decided it had been a while. I wanted to rewrite a couple of them. And I am starting with a favorite of mine, Double Crossers. I loved the idea behind it but some parts came out wrong and the way I left it hanging always bothered me. So it's not a complete change from the original but it will be different in plenty of other ways if anyone chooses to read. I took the original down but have it saved. I am going from that but I will rework this. I also hope my writing has improved since then. I will be going into detail about certain things, like why a certain person is still alive. **

**Also since this was written oh about the time Deathly Hallows came out there will of course be more information in some ways. I hope this is enjoyed as much as I enjoyed the original and enjoyed writing this one. I'm also hoping it gets me back in the Potter fic writing kick I needed. In fact this has me wanting to do a piece about Regulus in this alternate universe and his life in his final year of school abroad and as a Healer. Score!**

Chapter 1

The candlelight flickered in the dreary kitchen as three people exchanged glances around a rickety old table. The two men and the woman seemed to fit into the depressing house as all three had black hair and were clothed in black robes.

From the outside the house was damaged and ignored for the most part. Inside was a Dark Wizard's dream. Secret passages littered the two stories of the house and the attic, at least two leading to libraries full of Dark books. They had made no effort to replace the furniture as they did not intend to stay there but for now it was to be considered their base of operations.

She was the first to speak up that night. "How long do you intend to stay here?" Her question was directed to the man on her left, the man who's shoulder length hair hid his grey eyes as he absently twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Until I find somewhere else to be. This has to do for now." She nodded. "What do you have for me?"

The other man scoffed, allowing his own greasy shoulder length hair to fall in his face. "You cannot just up and ask the Dark Lord about his Horcruxes Regulus."

Regulus Black leaned back in his chair , staring at the cobwebbed ceiling. "No but you do know he boasts. It, and his use of Kreacher, is what led me to the cave in the first place."

Severus Snape and the woman exchanged glances. Gwendolyn "Gen" Moore shrugged, glancing at Regulus Black as she did. Here with the both of them sat a man who should have died at the hands of the Inferi of Lord Voldemort but who not only managed to trick the Dark Lord, but managed to steal a horcrux of his: a gold locket, marked with the symbol of Salazar Slytherin, that contained a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul.

He had hidden it and told the two of them that one would have to fetch it "in due time". That had been nearly two weeks ago. The two met with him quite often, especially returning after Voldemort had summoned his Death Eaters. He always became quiet and pensive when they had nothing new to report to him. Which was often.

Jerking his head back towards Snape, he suddenly asked, "Are you giving her Occlumency and Legilimency lessons as I asked?"

Snape glanced towards Gen, who said nothing. "No. I highly doubt it is something she could understand."

Regulus's eyes narrowed to slits. "You need to. If he tries to get into her mind, he sees the two of you working for me, or even that I am alive, you're both dead."

Snape glanced at her again, his own black eyes slitting now. "I highly doubt the Dark Lord is interested in anything in Gwendolyn's mind. You know why he chooses to keep her around as well as I, and it is not to probe her thoughts."

Regulus sighed. "I have been looking for an answer to that little problem but so far I have found nothing."

"Well excuse me!" Getting to her feet, Gen's chair went toppling behind her. "I don't choose to be manic-depressive and I surely cannot help which cycle I'm in! I never thought I would be picked by Voldemort to be goaded into a weapon when I'm manic. I surely don't like being a punching bag or training or whatever you choose to call it. And I damn sure didn't want the Dark Mark – "

"Sit down." Regulus cut her off with those two words. Glowering at him, she pulled her chair back to the table and sank down. "As I said," he began, "I am looking for a potion or a spell to deal with that issue. I have also been combing through the books we've found in here for any answers about Horcruxes. Gwendolyn, if you can stay tonight and continue to help me please do. Severus I know Hogwarts needs you right now. If you wish to, please go."

Snape nodded, grabbed his cloak, and left the room without a word. Regulus returned his attention to Gwendolyn, who had propped her chin up on her hands and was watching him intently.

"Gwendolyn?" he asked, getting up and reaching for a book on top of a stack he had summoned from a library hidden under the kitchen floor. "Do you need something or are you going to help me?"

"Have I ever thanked you?" she asked.

"Thanked me?" Regulus asked, arching an eyebrow. "For?"

"You know what Regulus. You're an amazing Healer. You've helped me plenty of times and I've only been in your presence a handful of times." Regulus smiled at the witch as she drew circles in the dust on the table.

"Well I suppose I should start charging you then. I need the money." They both managed a laugh despite the serious cloud that hung over them and all of the wizarding world. He placed a book in front of her along with a scroll of parchment, a quill, and some ink. "Though right now you can repay me by helping me. I am mainly looking for ways to destroy a Horcrux. I know of Fiendfyre but I do not wish to use it if I can."

She nodded, flipping open the book as she did. They were silent other than the scratching of quill on parchment and the turning of pages. Finally Gen spoke a question than had been on her mind as she read. "Why don't you wish to use Fiendfyre?" she asked.

"Too hard to control. It's not like a simple little stream of fire from your wand. It is shaped after large beasts usually associated with the Dark Arts."

She nodded absently. After another hour of reading, she had glanced at Regulus's parchment, a little surprised by what she saw.

_Locket: Known location, removed from Voldemort's protections, not destroyed._

_?: Destroyed by Harry Potter, confirmed by both Gen and Severus._

_How many others? Where are they hidden? What enchantments are keeping them protected? How can we destroy them?_

"Regulus, where is the locket?"

"In due time Gwendolyn."

With a sigh she slammed her book. "I'm getting tired. The words are blurring together. I need to go home and go to bed but I can be here bright and early tomorrow." Grabbing her cloak she added, "If you need me to." 

"Of course. I need all the help you and Severus can give me."

As she headed to the back door to leave the house, she asked a question similar to her last. "Are you ever going to tell us where the locket is? I could get it now you know and save you – "

"In due time Gwendolyn. I do not want it found on anyone's person at the moment. When I find a way to destroy it I will send you after it."

Chuckling she said, "I'll hold you to your words that you won't send Snape. I want to since you just told me I could. It would make me feel more helpful. Good night Regulus."

"Good night Gwendolyn." After hearing his good night, she stepped outside, shivering slightly in the night air. Shutting the door on the man presumed dead by Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and the Order of the Phoenix, she Disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Crossers

Chapter 2

Severus Snape sat in his study at Hogwarts, the stack of homework beside him completely ignored. He knew he needed to grade it but this late at night he was sure he had the privacy he needed. In front of him sat a copy of _Relics of the Dark Arts, _a copy he had borrowed from Regulus, who had in turn "borrowed" it from the abandoned house.

Thumbing through it he found small bits and pieces about Horcruxes, but nothing, he was sure, Regulus did not know. According to Moore he was looking for answers in destroying a Horcrux. He could ask Dumbledore, but he highly doubted asking such a question would not raise Dumbledore's interest in why he asked.

With a scowl at book, as though staring it down would get it to reveal what he wanted, he slammed it shut and locked it in the bottom drawer of his desk. Pulling the papers towards him he scowled again. Ah the sixth year Gryffindors. How he loathed them.

At least he had the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. He smirked at what he had overheard that day, the Weasley boy stating that Snape would be gone by the end of the year.

Oh he knew the position was cursed, of course, but placing him there had been Dumbledore's idea. _'Thank you, Albus,' _he thought. _'You do not realize how much you helped me.'_

As though the Headmaster knew he was thinking about him, there was a knock at the door from Albus Dumbledore. "I'm surprised to see you awake Severus," he said after Snape called out to him to come in.

"Papers to grade, Dumbledore. I'm sure you remember how that is?"

Chuckling slightly Dumbledore said, "Yes I do vaguely remember. Especially when you have students who go above and beyond the requirements."

"Know-it-alls, you mean."

Dumbledore did not respond to the bait Snape presented but instead he asked a question that Snape had just been recently asked. "Have you been giving Gwendolyn Occlumency and Legilimency lessons?"

Looking up at Dumbledore from his curtain of black hair, Snape responded with a simple "No".

Frowning now, Dumbledore said, "Severus if the Dark Lord were to tap into her mind – "

"It is not something he is interested in. He has his reasons for keeping her, including the strength of her magic in her manic states and to torment what is left of your original Order."

"I would rather give him no reason to do that. But how about you Severus?"

"He does not suspect a thing if that is what you mean." Scanning an essay, he thought, _'Neither do you but that is another thing entirely.'_

He ignored the older man, but he could not shake the feeling that Dumbledore was studying him and very intently at that. Trying to keep his mind on the essays in front of him, he calmed his thoughts as best he could.

"I get the feeling, Severus, that you are not telling me everything."

Snape glanced up with a frown and asked, "Why? I tell you everything you choose, on your orders, risking my own life in the process."

"And I, and the rest of the wizarding world, appreciate it very much Severus. What is bothering you? Is it the talk of Horcruxes?"

"Speaking of, " Snape began, dropping his quill and getting to his feet, "is that what you discuss with Potter while he's holed up with you in your study? Do you believe this nonsense of him being 'the Chosen One'?"

"You heard the prophecy yourself, Severus."

Snape glared at Dumbledore, his expression oozing anger and loathing towards the older man. That damned prophecy! If he had not been sent, if he had not heard what he heard and reported it to Voldemort, if no one knew it had been made – ! That prophecy haunted him and he did not appreciate anyone bringing it up.

"I heard it," he hissed, "and I truly wish I had not." Dumbledore gave him a look of such understanding that Snape was tempted to heave the nearest thing at the old man, magic or not.

Despite the fact that Dumbledore seemed to know what he was thinking, he did not speak of it again. Instead all he said was "If something is wrong Severus I would appreciate your telling me. If Voldemort is beginning to suspect you let me know. We'll make sure you're safe."

Snape scoffed as Dumbledore left the room without a backwards glance. Voldemort would not suspect him. Snape had given him large amounts of useful information, all the while Voldemort was giving him information as well. What was being reported to Dumbledore, or to Voldemort, was also being reported to Regulus Black.

Sinking down behind his desk, Snape let out a breath that blew his hair in front of his face. Part of him rued the fact that he and Gen had found Regulus working undercover at St. Mungo's as a Healer. He also loathed that he had been roped into this plan of Regulus Black's, to destroy Horcruxes before Voldemort could take over every single wizarding establishment.

Though he had to admit, Black was intelligent. He managed to pick up hints that Voldemort had carelessly dropped. Hints about his immortality, taking steps to ensure it. He had been the one to realize that Voldemort had used a Horcrux. And through further hints, "Horcrux" became "Horcruxes".

And with Snape and Gen on his side, he had information from both fields. Glaring at his ink pot, he fumed over the fact that he was being used, not by one person but by three. However sticking with Black seemed to be the best route to get all this spying and lying over with. And quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Crossers

**Note: I'm obviously editing a few things from the former version, such as Gen going to Gringotts and seeing Bellatrix. It just felt like filler. And I'm trying to do chapters from different personalities each time. I hope that works out.**

Chapter 3

Gen found herself perched on the edge of an armchair in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort, angry with Lucius Malfoy for his little mishap at the Ministry of Magic concerning Harry Potter, had chosen to take over the manor in retribution. She never really liked going to Death Eater meetings, she had always felt as though there was a target on her back.

Or overhead.

Fenrir Greyback was draped over the back of the chair she was seated in. He made it a common occurrence to ask Voldemort if he was done with her so he could "take care of her". She scrunched her nose up as his scent, a mix of sweat, dirt, and blood, hit her nose.

Glancing around the room she spotted Snape sitting in near shadows and a little ways away from the others. She scowled in his direction, but her scowl changed to fear as she heard the sound of a very large snake sliding across the floors. Instinctively drawing her feet up, she bit back a whimper as Nagini, the large "pet" of Voldemort's slithered into the room. She coiled herself around her master, flicking her tongue as she wound in circles.

Whatever reason Voldemort had brought his Death Eaters together was lost on Gen. Not only did Nagini prove intimidating, but so did the werewolf breathing down her neck. She tried to watch, and pay attention while offering the occasional nod, but her focused on Nagini.

Voldemort liked to feed her. Gen thought she would rather Greyback be the one to "take care of her" than Nagini.

There was a flash of light and Gen yelped, a cut appearing across her face. She looked up to find Voldemort watching her, his wand drawn.

"You would do well," he told her, "to pay attention to me."

"Yes My Lord." Her answer was small and meek as she mopped at her face with her robe.

He did not seem to hear her. Instead he simply turned his back to her, motioning for the others to leave. "I must speak with Severus alone."

Gen attempted to hurry out the double doors and down the hall, hoping to beat the group but was tripped by a hex from the scowling Bellatrix Black, who loathed anyone taking time away from her precious master. Especially someone she did not trust, such as Severus Snape.

"Now where might you be off to?" Bellatrix asked, stepping over to Gen and smirking.

"I don't care how mad you are at Snape, I've done nothing to offend you tonight!"

"Oh the fact that you're around happens to offend me honestly." With a flick of her wand, Gen hit the wall and slumped, momentarily stunned.

Shaking her head, Gen snatched up her wand from where it had fallen and got to her feet, facing the other witch. Bellatrix merely laughed at the possibility of Gen defending herself.

As Bellatrix laughed, Gen cast a Stinging Hex, hitting Bellatrix on the wrist and knocking her wand across the room. Bellatrix opened her mouth in a faint "o" of surprise before retrieving her wand and muttering that no one dared hex her back.

As she began her next spell, the doors behind her flew open and out stepped Snape and Voldemort, who flicked his wand, sending Gen against the wall again. This time she slumped, pretending to be stunned and limp.

As the other Death Eaters cleared the hall, Bellatrix crossed over to her master. She waited until the last person, Snape himself, left the hall before asking what Voldemort required with such an untrustworthy person.

"None of your concern Bella." Voldemort hissed.

As Bellatrix led him back in the drawing room, Gen heard her say, "How can you trust him? Why not trust me with whatever it is you need?"

"I have trusted you before Bellatrix."

"You are using my bank vault now, yes, but – "

The slamming of the door cut off her words but Gen took in a great gulp of air, unaware that while she was also keeping her mind empty, she was also holding her breath. Opening one eye slightly, she glanced around. Seeing no one she started to hoist herself to her feet but felt someone grip the back of her robes.

She let out a nearly inaudible whimper as whomever held her dragged her away from the doors and down the hall.

"I'm about ready to let Greyback tear you to pieces. It would be a great help to me." 

"Severus?" she squeaked. She had been sure it _was _Greyback and he _was _going to make her his dinner. "You can let go, you're – ack – choking me!"

Released her robes, he led her out of the manor, through the yard, and to the gates. Glaring at him, she asked, "What did Voldemort need you for anyway?"

With a smirk, Snape said, "He asked if I could brew some Veritaserum."

"Oh really?"

"Yes it seems he doesn't trust, ah, certain people."

"I wouldn't trust you either," Gen spat. Stomping away from him, she added, "I need to tell Regulus something so good night."

She Apparated directly into the kitchen of the house Regulus was staying in. She bumped into the table and called out for him. He walked into the kitchen, holding a book and yawning.

"Not sleeping well?" she asked. At his shake of the head, she said, "I'll let you rest but I need to tell you what I overheard. Voldemort is using your cousin Bellatrix's Gringotts vault for something. I have no idea what. It might be what we're looking for but it could be something else. Either way I wanted you to know."

"Hmm," Regulus began thoughtfully, "how interesting. Thank you for that Gwendolyn." To himself he thought, _'There's only one thing he'd want to hide. Now, how do we break into a magical bank?'_


End file.
